Nights and Days
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Special for 'Fujoshi Independent Days'. Hidup seorang Antonio terbagi menjadi dua; malam dan siang. Keduanya menjadi misteri bagi sisi yang lainnya, tak akan pernah terkuak. Namun, bagaimana bila sang malam ingin diakui di kala siang? YAOI. Sho-ai.


**A/N : **Nggak! Gue bikin ini gak pas dengerin lagunya Depapepe yang 'Nights and Days'! Beneran! Demi sendal Merlin dan cobeknya Indonesia, gue gak dengerin lagu itu pas ngetik ini! Malah gue dengerin OST-nya Caroline sambil ngetik ini. Makanya, kalo rada-rada gore jatohnya, maap, ya. Pengaruh lagu. Hohoho.

**Disclaimer : **Punyanya Hidekazu Himaruya. Hyaaaa… Mau ketuker lagi sama YGO. Ada apa dengan otak gue, deh… Bbzzzzttt…

**Warning : **PrussiaxSpain, SpainxRomano. Shonen-ai, menjurus ke yaoi. Gak ada hubungannya sama sejarah. Oiya. Dan Spain yang... agak beda sama Spain biasanya. Coret. SANGAT beda dari biasanya. Cerita ini didedikasikan buat '**Fujoshi Independece Day**' yang selalu diadain tiap tanggal 6 September. Know why? 69… Get it? Iya, iya. Itu temen gue yang ngusulin tanggalnya. Emang anaknya absurd… Rated M buat jaga-jaga. Hehehe.

Oiya, pasangan ini sebenernya keluar begitu aja waktu percakapan PM gaje antara gue dan **Ry0kiku**. Waktu itu kita ngomongin si Oyabun Serampangan, kenapa malah jadi merembet ke nation-nation yang pas jadi semenya, ya? Percakapan yang aneh…

Oh. Dan menonton kembali semua episode 'Happy Tree Friends' membuat otak gore nan psycho gue kembali! Hai, gore! Hai psycho! Lama tak bersua!

**Biasanya gue bercuap-cuap nyanyi, tapi entah kenapa, gue jadi males. Oiya. Mager saya kumat. Orz.**

**

* * *

**

Malam dan siang. Dua hal yang begitu berbeda bagaikan hitam dan putih. Terus bergulir melewati hari, bergantian mengisi hidup manusia yang penuh dengan rutinitas. Keduanya menyimpan ciri khasnya tersendiri. Malam yang begitu eksotis dan misterius, senantiasa menyimpan rahasia yang tak semua orang ketahui. Malam begitu berbahaya bila didekati dan akan memabukkan saat kita tenggelam di dalamnya. Sementara siang begitu kontras dengan malam. Ia begitu ceria, penuh semangat, dan hidup. Semuanya serba terbuka dan tak berbatas sama sekali, membuat manusia betah berlama-lama dibalut siang.

Siang dan malam. Dua hal yang tak akan pernah bisa terpisahkan. Dua hal yang terus berjalan berdampingan.

"… Gilbert…"

Bagaikan malam ia datang menyelimuti. Misterius dan tak tertebak. Hanya butuh satu malam bagi keduanya untuk terlena di bawah bintang, disaksikan rembulan.

"… Kumohon, Gilbert…"

Hanya ia satu-satunya. Malam yang diizinkan untuk terus datang dan menemaninya hingga pagi menjelang. Ialah bintang. Ialah bulan. Dan ialah gelap itu sendiri.

"Hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa memberikannya padaku…"

Misterius dan eksotis.

"Hanya kau yang bisa memberikannya, Gilbert…"

Jiwa akan tersesat selamanya di dalam gelapnya malam, terlena.

"… Lukai aku…"

Terlena pada rahasia di balik malam.

XXX

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya

Nights and Days © are. key. take. tour

XXX

Antonio mengusap peluh yang membanjiri keningnya. Di tengah teriknya matahari kota Madrid, sang pemuda berambut cokelat ikal ini malah sibuk menyirami tanaman tomat yang ada di kebun belakang rumahnya. Di saat para penduduk kota Madrid memutuskan untuk mendinginkan badan di dalam rumah, sang personifikasi Spain ini malah asik berkebun di belakang rumah. Sesekali, mata hijaunya melirik ke sudut taman dimana seorang pemuda berambut cokelat berteduh di bawah pohon rindang. Senyum lembut mulai mengembang di wajah Antonio.

"Lovino," panggil sang pria bermata hijau. Ia mencopot sarung tangan berkebunnya dan berjalan menghampiri pemuda bernama Lovino itu. Bau tanah yang baru tersiram air begitu terasa dari tubuh Antonio. "Kau tidak mau membantuku merawat tomat kita?" ajak Antonio. Ia membungkuk sedikit untuk melihat wajah Lovino.

Lovino mendongak dan menatap Antonio dengan pandangan tajam. Buku yang ia baca sudah tergeletak tak terbaca di sampingnya. "Malas! Dasar orang aneh. Panas-panas begini bukannya tinggal di dalam rumah, malah asik berkebun. Kau sinting, Antonio!" kata Lovino kasar.

Senyum lebar masih terpampang di wajah Antonio. Senyum itu tak pernah pudar, sekasar apapun Lovino berkata padanya.

"Mungkin, kalau kau membantuku, pekerjaanku bisa cepat selesai. Jadi, kita bisa cepat kembali ke dalam rumah." kata Antonio. Sekarang, ia mengulurkan tangannya, memohon kepada Lovino untuk mengambilnya. "Aku janji, begitu kita masuk ke dalam rumah, aku akan siapkan makanan kesukaanmu."

Pemuda yang lebih muda itu mendengus. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada, tanda memberontak. Ia bahkan mengalihkan wajahnya dari Antonio. "… Awas saja kalau nanti masakannya tidak enak! Kubuang semua tomatmu!" ancam Lovino. Ragu-ragu, ia meraih tangan Antonio yang terulur dan berdiri.

"Nah~! Begitu, dong, Lovi! Aku janji, masakan kali ini akan lebih enak dari yang sebelumnya!" ucap Antonio ceria sambil menarik Lovino ke ladang tomatnya.

Pemuda bernama Lovino itu membalas dengan gerutuan dan gumaman tak jelas. Langkahnya terlihat ogah-ogahan, sementara tubuhnya ditarik pelan kea rah ladang. Mata cokelat sang pemuda menatap berkeliaran selain sosok tinggi tegap Antonio di depannya.

Antonio sendiri hanya tersenyum lembut melihat sikap Lovino. Ia sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Lovino, pemuda yang ia cintai. Justru sikapnya yang menentang dan pembangkang ini yang membuat Antonio semakin tertarik dengan _figure _seorang Lovino Vargas, sang personifikasi Romano, South Italy. Baginya, Lovino begitu menggemaskan.

TIba-tiba saja, Antonio menghentikan langkahnya. Tindakan ini sukses membuat Lovino menabrak punggung Antonio dengan cukup keras.

"Heh, brengsek! Jangan berhenti tiba-tiba begini, dong!" bentak Lovino kesal.

Masih banyak umpatan yang ingin dikeluarkan oleh Lovino. Namun, itu semua tertahan di tengorokannya ketika sebuah tangan merengkuh dagunya dan mendongakkannya. Untuk sementara, hijau bertemu cokelat. Dan berikutnya, kecupan hangat mendarat di ujung hidung Lovino.

Wajah Lovino memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus. Ingin rasanya ia membentak Antonio dengan berbagai ucapan kasar yang ia ketahui, namun entah kenapa, lidahnya terasa kelu. Apalagi saat melihat senyum lebar Antonio.

"_Te quiero, mi amore, _Lovino." bisik Antonio pelan di telinga Lovino.

Dan Antonio tak bosan-bosannya untuk terus mengingatkan Lovino betapa ia mencintai pemuda itu.

Di bawah teriknya matahari, dengan penuh kasih sayang, kalimat itu terucap.

Setiap hari.

XXX

"Yohoo~! Antonioo~!"

Sapaan yang begitu akrab itu terdengar saat Antonio sibuk di dapur, mempersiapkan makan siang kesukaan Lovino. Dengan senyum mengembang lebar di wajahnya, Antonio segera berjalan menuju pintu depan untuk menyambut tamunya. Ralat. Tamu-tamunya.

"Ah! Kalian datang tepat waktu! Aku dan Lovi sedang mempersiapkan makan siang!" kata Antonio ramah.

Di balik pintu, berdirilah sosok Francis Bonnefoy dan Gilbert Beilschmidt, dua orang sahabat karib Antonio. Sejak mereka saling bekerjasama untuk mengganggu Roderich dalam perang memperebutkan Silesia, hubungan ketiga menjadi semakin akrab.

"Kau tahu saja kalau kita datang kesini untuk makan siang, Antonio." kelakar Francis. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang tamu rumah Antonio. Hidungnya yang sensitif mencium aroma harum makanan. "Dan kau jelas lebih pintar memasak daripada si Arthur itu."

Antonio tertawa mendengar candaan temannya itu. Mata hijaunya kemudian menangkap sosok seorang Gilbert yang masih mematung di ambang pintu, tak kunjung melangkahkan kaki masuk.

"Kenapa, Gil? Ayo, masuk. Nanti kau tidak kebagian makanan." ajak Antonio. Ia bahkan mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Gilbert menatap wajah gembira Antonio dan tangan yang terulur itu bergantian. Wajahnya sendiri tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Datar. Kemudian, sang personifikasi Prussia ini menarik napas dalam-dalam dan tersenyum kecil sebelum meraih uluran tangan Antonio. "Ya."

Kembali senyum lebar diberikan Antonio kepada Gilbert untuk menunjukkan kegembiraan. Sambil menggandeng tangan Gilbert, ia menggiring kedua temannya itu menuju ruang makan.

Tak pernah sedetik pun ia melonggarkan pegangan tangannya pada Gilbert.

Begitu pula dengan Gilbert.

XXX

Tak terasa hari sudah mulai larut. Malam pun mulai menyambut. Hilangnya matahari mulai tergantikan dengan redupnya rembulan di langit tinggi. Bintang-bintang mulai berkedip-kedip di samping rembulan. Manusia sendiri juga mulai mengurangi kegiatan mereka dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Termasuk Francis.

Sang personifikasi France itu berdiri dari sofa empuk yang ia duduki. Ia dan teman-temannya sudah sejak siang bercengkerama, mengenang masa lalu sambil menyesap anggur terbaik yang dimiki Antonio. "Sudah waktunya bagiku untuk pulang." katanya. Ia menepuk-nepuk celananya sedikit untuk membersihkan remah keju yang ia makan sebagai kudapan saat meminum anggur. "Hari sudah malam. Besok, kita lanjut lagi, ya!"

"Oke!" balas Antonio ceria. Senyum cerah ia sunggingkan. "Besok, kau yang bawa anggurnya, ya!"

Francis tertawa pelan. "Bagaimana kalau sekali-kali kita minta Gilbert untuk membawakan bir terbaiknya, eh?" ujar Francis sambil menyikut Gilbert yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Gilbert tersenyum. Deretan gigi putih bersih dan tertata rapi miliknya dipamerkan. "Heh! Birku itu jelas lebih _awesome _dari anggur punya kalian berdua! Bisa-bisa, kalian nanti jadi kecanduan, lagi."

Gurauan Gilbert sukses membuat Antonio dan Francis tertawa.

Lovino Vargas mengerang pelan dari sebuah _armchair. _Tubuhnya yang kurus melingkar di atas kursi, sementara sebuah buku tergeletak manis di atas pangkuannya. Sejak tadi, ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk menghabiskan buku ceritanya karena suara berisik tiga orang itu. Baguslah kalau mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Sampai ketemu besok, ya!" seru Antonio riang sambil melambaikan tangannya. Untuk hari ini, ia harus merelakan kepergian dua sahabatnya ini. Toh, mereka menjanjikan pertemuan yang lebih menyenangkan di keesokan harinya.

Desah napas panjang dihembuskan Antonio. Sang pemuda bermata hijau ini mendorong pintu rumah dengan sedikit lesu. Tangannya dengan ragu mengunci pintu kayu tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal saja…" desisnya kecewa.

XXX

Malam sudah semakin larut. Lampu-lampu rumah sudah mulai tampak diredupkan, atau bahkan dimatikan oleh sang empunya rumah. Manusia sudah mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk beristirahat, bergelung di bawah selimut hangat. Anak-anak juga sudah terlelap di tempat tidurnya masing-masing.

Hanya ada satu rumah di area tersebut yang lampunya menyala, yaitu rumah Antonio. Pemuda berambut cokelat ini masih sibuk membersihkan rumah dari sisa makan malam dan juga pesta kecil-kecilan yang ia serta teman-temannya buat. Beginilah deritanya bila tak memiliki seorang pelayan satu pun. Dulu, ia cukup senang saat Lovino datang ke rumahnya untuk membantu, tapi ternyata malah menambah masalah. Sejak itu, ia tak pernah meminta tolong Lovino untuk membersihkan rumah lagi.

Antonio baru saja selesai mencuci piring-piring kotor saat ia melihat sosok Lovino tertidur di kursi. Wajahnya yang manis tampak begitu tenang, jauh berbeda dengan Lovino yang biasa ia temui di siang hari. Sambil tersenyum kecil, Antonio mengangkat tubuh ramping Lovino dan menggendongnya menuju kamar. Dengan kelembutan dan ekstra hati-hati, Antonio berhasil menidurkan Lovino dan menyelimuti pemuda tersebut tanpa membangunkannya. Sebuah kecupan singkat di kening diberikan oleh Antonio untuk menemani tidur Lovino.

"Selamat malam, Lovino." bisik Antonio lembut sebelum meninggalkan kamar Lovino dan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Kamarnya begitu gelap saat Antonio memasukinya. Hanya sinar redup dari bulan yang menjadi sumber cahaya satu-satunya. Bukan sumber cahaya yang baik, namun bagi Antonio ini sudah cukup. Lagipula, ia tak terlalu suka dengan sinar berlebihan di malam hari.

Dengan santai, sang personifikasi Spain ini melucuti satu per satu pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan piyama. Ia kemudian melipatnya satu demi satu dengan begitu rapi dan tertata. Setelah semua pakaiannya ia lipat, ia kemudian meletakkannya ke sebuah kursi yang terletak tak jauh dari pintu kamar. Dan dengan langkah berat, Antonio berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya.

Namun, sepasang tangan merengkuhnya dari belakang, menahan sosoknya untuk terus berjalan.

Desahan napas lembut terasa menggelitik tengkuknya.

Dan saat itulah Antonio tahu siapa yang ada di belakangnya.

"… Kukira kau benar-benar tak akan datang malam ini…" gumam Antonio lembut.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku rela melewatkan satu malam tanpamu, Antonio?" balas sang laki-laki misterius itu. Tangannya menyelinap ke balik piyama Antonio untuk merasakan kehangatan tubuh Antonio secara langsung. Ia kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan hangat di tengkuk Antonio.

Antonio bergidik saat jari-jari panjang menari-nari lembut di atas perutnya. Tiap lekuk dan sisi dijelajahi oleh kelima jari tersebut, lalu kembali ke titik tertentu untuk menghasilkan desahan napas berat dari Antonio. Ya, jari-jari ini sudah hapal betul dimana letak yang tepat untuk menggiring kekasihnya dalam luapan kenikmatan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Antonio."

Erangan pelan keluar dari mulut Antonio ketika rasa sakit menjalar dari tengkuk lehernya. Basahnya mulut dan kerasnya gigi terasa begitu kontras di leher mulus sang Spaniard. Tubuhnya sedikit meronta di dalam dekapan pria itu. Bukan gerakan memberontak, tidak. Justru malah sebaliknya. Antonio menginginkan lebih. Dan pria itu tahu betul apa yang dinginkan pasangannya. Itulah sebabnya, ia kembali menggigit leher mulus Antonio. Gigitannya kali ini lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya, hingga darah tercecap di lidah.

"… Lagi…" pinta Antonio diantara desahan napasnya. "… Aku mau lagi…"

Tanpa perlu diminta sekalipun, ia sudah tahu apa yang paling diinginkan Antonio. Bukankah kedatangannya tiap malam untuk memuaskan hasrat sang Spaniard?

"… Kumohon…"

Dengan senang hati, ia akan memberikan apa yang Antonio inginkan. Demi sang pemuda bermata hijau bagai emerald dan rambut selembut sutera, apapun akan ia kabulkan. Seaneh apapun permintaan itu.

"… Lukai aku lagi…"

Hanya ia yang sanggup memberikan Antonio apa yang selama ini selalu ia cari. Darah dan rasa sakit. Hanya kepadanya Antonio bisa meminta—memohon—untuk dua hal tersebut.

Selama ini, Antonio mencoba menyangkal itu semua. Awalnya, ia berpikir kalau perang akan bisa mengatasi keinginan anehnya ini. Itulah sebabnya ia berpetualang mengarungi samudera, mencari daerah baru untuk ia kuasai. Tak masalah kalau penduduk aslinya memberontak. Tak masalah kalau perang besar dan pertumpahan darah terjadi. Justru itu yang ia cari. Bahkan, ketika armadanya dikalahkan oleh Arthur, ia juga tak keberatan. Selama perang besar di tengah samudera, mayat-mayat bertebaran, ia tak keberatan. Hal yang serupa juga ia rasakan saat Arthur menahannya sebagai tawanan. Di saat inilah ia mengetahui bahwa selama ini yang ia cari adalah seseorang—apapun—yang dapat melukainya.

Apapun. Siapapun.

Meskipun itu salah satu sahabatnya.

"Lukai aku, Gilbert."

XXX

Sepasang bola mata berwarna merah perlahan terbuka. Teriknya matahari pagi mulai terlihat dari balik gorden, begitu pula suara kicauan burung-burung. Sambil menguap lebar, Gilbert mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang empuk yang sebelumnya ia tiduri.

Ranjang…

Gilbert melirik ke samping dan menemukan sosok seorang pemuda berambut cokelat ikal berantakan terlelap disana. Tak perlu konfirmasi yang kedua kalinya bagi Gilbert untuk mengenali sosok pemuda tersebut sebagai sahabatnya, Antonio. Selimut tipis hanya menutupi bagian pinggang ke bawah. Warna kulit kecokelatan terpampang jelas, begitu pula luka dan lebam di sekujur tubuh Antonio.

Melihat luka-luka di tubuh sahabatnya itu membuat Gilbert mengerenyitkan keningnya. Ia tahu apa penyebab luka-luka itu. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sendiri yang menyebabkan semuanya. Tentu, atas seizin Antonio sendiri. Ia juga tak tahu apa yang mendorongnya untuk menawarkan diri sebagai tempat pelampiasan Antonio. Masih jelas terpatri di ingatannya ketika ia menemukan Antonio di kamar mandi, sibuk melukai dirinya sendiri.

Entah sudah berapa lama Gilbert membantu Antonio untuk meringankan sedikit… ketergantungannya pada darah. Dan entah sejak kapan, Gilbert mulai menikmati ini semua. Bukan hanya sekedar kebersamaannya yang bisa ia bagi bersama Antonio, tapi juga saat ia 'membantu' Antonio meringankan sedikit… bebannya. Harus Gilbert akui, ia sedikit menikmati tiap luka yang ia torehkan di tubuh Antonio.

Mata merah menatap lekat sosok yang masih terlelap di sampingnya. Begitu tenang dan begitu damai. Tak ada sedikitpun ekspresi kesakitan. Ia terlihat begitu bahagia.

Tak terasa, seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Gilbert. Dibelainya helai demi helai rambut kecokelatan milik Antonio. Ia hanya ingin membantu sahabatnya. Tak sanggup ia melihat Antonio terus melukai dirinya sendiri, karena Gilbert tak tahu apakah Antonio sanggup menahan diri. Ia tak mau suatu hari nanti menemukan sosok Antonio, tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan luka menganga akibat tangannya sendiri.

Ia hanya ingin membantu.

Dan kelanjutan hubungan mereka di ranjang bagi Gilbert hanyalah bonus.

Ya. Bonus. Ia tidak punya perasaan lebih pada Antonio selain pertemanan.

Mungkin.

XXX

"Lovi! Ayo, kesini! Jangan menyendiri seperti itu terus! Nanti kalau kamu jadi bodoh, bagaimana?" panggil Antonio dari bangku taman di belakang rumahnya.

Di siang yang cerah ini, Antonio dan dua orang sahabatnya plus Lovino memutuskan untuk makan siang di taman. Kebetulan, cuacanya cukup baik. Matahari tidak terlalu terik dan langit tidak mendung. Antonio, Gilbert, dan Francis sudah duduk mengitari meja sambil menata peralatan makan. Ketiganya sekarang sedang menunggu Lovino yang masih bergulung di sofa, membaca buku.

"Di luar panas, brengsek! Kau mau aku gosong, hah!" bentak Lovino sengit dari dalam rumah.

"Ayolah, Lovi. Sinar matahari baik untuk kesehatanmu, lho." bujuk Antonio sambil tersenyum. Perlahan, ia beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan ke dalam rumah. Ia bermaksud menjemput Lovino langsung.

"Iya. Matahari PAGI!" balas Lovino. Ia memberikan tekanan khusus pada kata 'pagi'. "Siang-siang begini yang ada membuat kulit gosong, hitam, kusam… Aku tidak mau!"

"Hitam itu eksotis, lho." celetuk Francis dari luar rumah. Berikutnya terdengar gelak tawa kedua personifikasi France dan Prussia. Bahkan Gilbird, burung kecil peliharaan Gilbert, ikut bersiul riang.

Lovino menggeram pelan dari balik buku. Ia semakin membenamkan diri, melesak dalam empuknya sofa yang ia duduki. Sentuhan lembut tangan Antonio berhasil menyentaknya dan nyaris membuat Lovino terjatuh. "Jangan mengagetkanku, brengsek!" sembur Lovino kesal. Buku yang ia baca sudah terjatuh ke lantai sebelum ia tandai.

Orang yang dibentak hanya tersenyum lembut dan penuh kehangatan. "Ayo, makan. Membacanya lanjut nanti saja, ya. Lovino." ajak Antonio dengan suara yang begitu lembut. Ia bahkan mengecup kening Lovino dan sukses membuat muka pemuda bermata cokelat itu bersemu merah.

Malu-malu, Lovino meraih uluran tangan Antonio dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kedua berjalan beriringan sambil berpegangan tangan menuju taman luar. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai juga di meja makan. Antonio langsung menempatkan diri di samping Gilbert dan meminta Lovino untuk mengambil sisi satunya lagi. Senyum manis masih terukir di bibir sang Spaniard saat melihat Lovino tercintanya duduk sambil ogah-ogahan.

Ia tak menyadari tatapan sendu dan sedih dari dua bola mata merah di sampingnya.

Ia bahkan tak menyadari ketika sang pria berambut putih itu meremas tangannya ketika ia mencium mesra kedua pipi Lovino.

Antonio bahkan tak menyadari kalau ia sudah menghancurkan hati sahabatnya berkeping-keping.

Hati Gilbert hancur.

XXX

Kembali sang mentari terbenam di ufuk barat, digantikan dengan rembulan yang menggantung tinggi di atas langit. Bintang-bintang kembali berkelip-kelip, memainkan harmoni alam yang begitu indah dan sinkron bersama dengan cahaya lembut bulan. Sudah waktunya bagi manusia untuk mengistirahatkan diri, terlelap di rumah masing-masing.

Begitu pula yang akan dilakukan oleh Antonio.

Sang Spaniard berjalan santai menuju kamarnya. Ia baru saja menengok kamar Lovino untuk mengecek apakah pemuda itu sudah tertidur. Ia kemudian bergerak untuk mematikan lampu-lampu di dalam rumahnya, meninggalkan lampu taman menyala redup. Kamarnya adalah tempat tujuan terakhirnya.

Kedua alis mata Antonio terangkat sedikit saat mendapati pintunya agak terbuka. Aneh. Padahal, tadi masih tertutup rapat. Mungkinkah…

Ketika Antonio melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar, ia langsung disambut oleh sosok Gilbert yang duduk di tepian tempat tidur. Kakinya disilangkan dan sebatang rokok menyala di antara jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya. Kepulan asap baru saja dihembuskan oleh sang personifikasi Prussia ke udara kosong.

Gilbert baru menoleh saat ia mendengar Antonio terbatuk pelan. "Ah. Kau rupanya." gumam Gilbert pelan. Sorot matanya terlihat lelah sekaligus kesal. Kembali Gilbert menghisap dalam-dalam rokok di tangannya dan menghembuskannya.

Senyum lebar yang semula terpasang di wajah Antonio perlahan-lahan mulai memudar. Raut ceria yang ia kenakan mulai berganti menjadi raut penasaran dan khawatir. "Gil, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada masalah?"

Gilbert mendengus. "Masalah? Yang benar saja." elaknya. Kembali satu hisapan panjang pada rokoknya dan hembusan penuh amarah ke udara.

Merasakan tidak ada respon apa-apa dari lawan bicaranya, Gilbert memalingkan wajahnya sedikit, melihat raut kebingungan Antonio melalui sela-sela rambut putihnya. Sepasang mata merah milik Gilbert terpaku pada ekspresi sang Spaniard. "Kau mau tahu apa masalahku, Antonio?" desisnya.

Sebuah anggukan pelan didapat.

Gilbert menatap sosok Antonio, tak berkedip. Perlahan, ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan menuju Antonio. Terus ia berjalan, hingga akhirnya keduanya saling berhadapan. Jarak diantara keduanya begitu tipis, sampai-sampai mereka bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh lawan bicaranya. Begitu dekat.

Detik berikutnya, Gilbert langsung menyambar tubuh ramping Antonio dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangat. Tak mau kehilangan kesempatan begitu saja, Gilbert mendongakkan kepala Antonio dan mencium sahabatnya. Melihat tak ada perlawanan dari Antonio, Gilbert semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan merengkuh belakang kepala Antonio. Diremasnya dengan lembut helaian cokelat yang begitu halus; begitu penuh perasaan.

Kebutuhan akan oksigenlah yang membuat keduanya memisahkan diri. Napas mereka saling memburu dan wajah keduanya memerah.

"Cintai aku sepenuhnya, Antonio." Bisikan lembut seorang Prussia menggelitik telinga sang Spaniard. "Siang dan malam kita pergunakan bersama. Demi kebersamaan kita." Kembali kata-kata manis terlontar dari mulut Gilbert.

Sementara itu, Antonio sendiri hanya menunduk mendengarkan perkataan Gilbert. Tak sekali pun ia membalas atau memberikan tanggapan apapun mengenai permintaan temannya itu. Jujur, ia masih bingung bagaimana menjabarkan perasaannya pada sahabatnya ini. Dulu, ia beranggapan Gilbert hanya sebagai pelampiasannya. Tempat ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang selama ini begitu diinginkan Antonio. Darah.

Namun, lama kelamaan muncul sebuah perasaan lain. Perasaan seperti tak ingin ditinggal.

Ingin dimiliki.

Disayang.

Dan tentu—disakiti.

Gilbert menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dari Antonio. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan, terlihat sangat bingung. Meskipun demikian, terlihat sedikit kekesalan karena sudah dihiraukan oleh Antonio sejak tadi. Ia merasa seperti sedang bermonolog. "Jadi?" desaknya.

"Aku..." Antonio bergumam pelan. Ia masih tak berani menatap langsung sepasang mata rubi milk temannya. Begitu menusuk. "... Aku tak tahu, Gilbert..."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak tahu', hah! Aku hanya ingin hubungan kita ini resmi! Biar semua orang di luar sana tahu kalau kau milikku! Hanya milikku seorang, bukan orang lain!" kata Gilbert. Nada suaranya mulai meninggi.

"Tapi... Aku dan Lovino..."

Raut wajah Gilbert langsung berubah drastis. Penuh kemarahan dan kebencian ketika nama itu meluncur keluar dari mulut Antonio. Selain itu, masih ada ekspresi lain yang tersemat di wajahnya. Kesepian, kekecewaan, dan kekalahan.

Gilbert sudah kalah.

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, sang Prussia langsung mendorong Antonio menjauh dan berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut. Tak ia indahkan panggilan Antonio yang begitu putus asa, mengharap dirinya untuk kembali.

Tidak. Gilbert tak akan kembali. Antonio sudah menentukan pilihannya.

Dan Antonio tidak memilihnya.

XXX

Sudah lewat beberapa bulan sejak perpisahan Antonio dan Gilbert. Akibat dari perpisahan ini, keduanya sama sekali memutuskan hubungan dengan yang lainnya. Sebenernya hanya Gilbert yang mendadak menjauh dari Antonio, sementara yang satunya malah semakin gencar mendekati Gilbert. Sayang, berbagai macam cara yang digunakan Antonio tidak digubris oleh Gilbert.

"Gilbert tidak ikut?" tanya Antonio saat membukakan pintu untuk seorang Francis. Nada kekecewaan begitu kental di suaranya.

"Tidak." sahut Francis. Sang pemuda berambut pirang sebahu ini menghembuskan napas panjang sambil menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia terus menghindar bila kuajak bertemu denganmu. Memangnya ada apa diantara kalian, sih? Kalian bertengkar?"

Antonio terdiam. Ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Francis. Tidak. Bukannya tak bisa, tapi tak mau. Masalah mereka berdua tetap akan menjadi rahasia milik keduanya, disaksikan oleh langit malam serta bintang dan bulan.

"Ayo, masuk. Sudah kusiapkan anggur terbaik dari kebunku."

XXX

"... Butuh... Butuh dirimu..."

"Tak bisa... Aku tak bisa begini terus..."

"Kumohon... Kembali..."

"... Kembali padaku..."

"Kumohon..."

"... Tolong aku..."

XXX

Lovino baru saja kembali dari memanen tomat di kebun belakang milik Antonio. Ia merasa sayang melihat tomat-tomat yang sudah ranum itu tak kunjung dipanen oleh sang empunya. Padahal, sudah sejak lama Antonio menantikan panen ini. Tapi, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini sang personifikasi negara _passion _ini malah seperti kehilangan _passion. _Bukan hanya _passion _mengenai tomat, tapi hampir semuanya. Bahkan ia juga berhenti menggoda Lovino.

Bukan hanya Lovino yang menyadari perubahan dalam diri Antonio, tapi juga Francis. Menurut pandangan personifikasi negara kuliner ini, perubahan sikap pada Antonio ini terjadi sejak Gilbert memutuskan kontak dengan sang Spaniard. Entah apa penyebabnya, keduanya tak mengetahuinya hingga saat ini.

Dengan susah payah, Lovino berhasil meletakkan satu keranjang penuh berisi tomat segar. Warna merahnya begitu menggoda dan terlihat nikmat. Tak sanggup menahan godaan lagi, Lovino mengambil satu butir tomat hasil panennya dan memakannya. Betul-betul nikmat! Mungkin ia harus mengundang Feliciano dan membuat pasta bersama-sama. Dengan tomat selezat ini, sausnya pasti akan sangat luar biasa!

Tapi... kemana gerangan sang pemilik rumah?

Menyadari absennya kehadiran Antonio, Lovino mulai kebingungan. Jujur, terakhir kali ia melihat pengasuhnya itu saat sarapan. Setelah itu, Antonio menghilang entah kemana.

"Di kamarnya mungkin. Akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat lelah..." gumam Lovino. Ia mulai beranjak menuju kamar Antonio. Sayang, ia tak menemukan orang yang ia cari disana.

"... Aneh... Apa dia pergi ke tempat lain, ya?"

Akhirnya Lovino memutuskan untuk mencari Antonio ke seluruh isi rumah. Cukup sulit, mengingat ukuran rumah Antonio yang cukup besar dengan banyak kamar untuk dijelajahi. Bahkan, sebagian tempat belum pernah dijamah oleh Lovino.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Lovino mencari-cari Antonio, tapi sosok yang ia cari tak kunjung terlihat batang hidungnya. Sang personifikasi South Italy ini mulai panik dan kebingungan. Tak biasanya Antonio menghilang begitu saja. Kemana dia?

CCCRRSSSSS...

Tunggu... itu seperti suara air?

CCCRRSSSSSS...

Air yang mengalir. Terdengar dari arah... kamar mandi?

XXX

"... Butuh... Butuh dirimu..."

"... Kumohon, kembali padaku..."

"... Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu..."

"... Mati..."

"... Lebih baik mati..."

"... Ingin bersamamu..."

"... Gilbert..."

XXX

KRIINNGG! KRIIINNNGG! KRIIINNG!

Gilbert mengerang pelan saat mendengar suara berisik telepon di ruang keluarganya. "Ludwig! Angkat telepon bodoh itu!"

"Kenapa bukan kau saja? Aku sedang di dapur, tahu!" Muncul balasan dari sang adik yang tak rela disuruh-suruh oleh sang kakak.

Sambil menggerutu, Gilbert beranjak dari sofa empuknya yang ia diami sejak tadi dan berjalan ogah-ogahan menuju telepon. Dengan bisingnya, ia masih berdering. "Halo?"

"_Gilbert!_" Terdengar suara panik seorang Francis dari seberang sana. "_Gilbert, kau harus kesini sekarang juga!_"

"Francis? Memangnya ada apa, sih? Lagipula, aku ini harus kemana?" tanya Gilbert. Jujur, ia tak suka dengan nada suara Francis. Ia tak suka sama sekali...

"_Ini tentang Antonio!_"

Mendengar nama Antonio disebut membuat jantung Gilbert serasa berhenti. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ia terdengar begitu panik? Begitu khawatir? "... Kenapa Antonio?" tanya Gilbert pelan, takut dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh Francis.

"_Antonio... Dia... Dia terluka parah. Lovino menemukannya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di kamar mandi dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya."_

XXX

Mawar berwarna merah darah dan mawar hitam tersusun dengan rapi dalam sebuah komposisi sempurna sebuah buket. Kertas krep berwarna merah dan kuning membungkus tangkai-tangkai mawar yang sengaja dibiarkan berduri; permintaan khusus dari sang pembeli. Pita berwarna emas mengikat tangkai-tangkai tersebut dalam satu kesatuan yang solid.

Sedikit ragu, Gilbert mengetuk pintu kamar Antonio. Buket mawar tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya. Ini akan menjadi kali pertamanya mereka berdua bertemu kembali.

"Masuk." sahut suara pelan dari dalam ruangan.

Gilbert bisa merasakan sepasang mata cokelat hangat mengikuti tiap langkahnya saat memasuki kamar. Begitu intesif, namun menghangatkan. Ia bahkan bisa melihat secercah senyum lembut terukir di bibir manis sang pemuda berambut cokelat.

"Gilbert." sapa Antonio.

"Antonio." balas Gilbert kaku diiringi anggukan pelan. "Aku membawakanmu bunga."

"Terima kasih. Mereka cantik."

"Ah... Ya..."

Dan kembali keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Tak ada satupun yang berinisiatif untuk mengeluarkan bahan permbicaraan pertama kali. Sudah terlalu lama mereka tak saling berkomunikasi. Apalagi mengingat permasalahan terakhir yang mereka berdua hadapi membuat pembicaraan rasanya semakin janggal dan kaku.

"Gil," Akhirnya Antonio memutuskan untuk mencairkan sedikit suasana tegang. Mata cokelatnya menatap tangannya yang diperban. Tindakan nekatnya tempo hari yang lalu sukses membuatnya harus terkapar di tempat tidur selama beberapa hari. Kondisi jiwanya yang sedang tidak stabil semakin memperparah luka yang ia buat. Terlalu dalam, bahkan merobek urat nadinya. Beruntung ia segera ditemukan oleh Lovino sebelum ia kehabisan darah. "Aku... mulai berpikir. Tentang hubungan kita."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita. Aku dan kamu. Dulu, kau pernah memintaku untuk seutuhnya memilihmu. Siang dan malam hanya untukmu."

Gilbert hanya terdiam. Kejadian itu lagi. "Lalu? Jawabanmu?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Antonio mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke arah Gilbert. Warna cokelat bertemu dengan rubi, dan sang Spaniard tersenyum simpul.

"Bukankah jawabanku sudah jelas, Gilbert?"

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Hyaaa! Berapa lama gue ngerjainnya? Hahah! Semedinya lama, bo! Sampe putus asa. Hehehe. Eh, buat endingnya, itu terserah kalian mau mengartikannya gimana. Mau si Antonio milih Lovino atau Gilbert, terserah anda! Gue mau mencoba ending yang sok-mau-kayak-INCEPTION. #plak. Anyway, ini gue posting via hotspot di kampus. Lumayan, internet gratis! Woohoo! Bodo amat, deh tu dosen sama fasil berkeliaran. Ngok.

Review?


End file.
